1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to variable brightness light generators.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
In the manufacture and use of photographic materials, such as film or paper, it is known, for test purposes, to expose film or paper to a plurality of different intensities and colors of light to determine how it will perform in actual use for taking or making pictures. In copending application Ser. No. 279,629 filed on the same day as the present application and with the title APPARATUS FOR EXPOSING PHOTOGRAPHIC MATERIALS, there is described apparatus for making such exposures of photographic film. That apparatus includes a source of light of constant intensity and color temperature. The present invention provides a variable brightness light generator, the brightness of the output of which can be varied without varying the color temperature of the light.